Beautiful Souls
by Crescenta
Summary: An inexpensive dinner at Azul Restaurant, a romantic stroll on the pier under the starry sky, and to top it all off, a kiss under the crescent moon. Perfect, no? NOPE.


**Okay, I love Roxas so much, but I love Xion a lot more. So when I saw Xion's death scene, I cried a LOT. And started yelling at my sister like she was Roxas and ran to hug my older bro thinking he was Xion. **

**I know, I'm weird and it has nothing to do with this story.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm rich and Japanese? Don't own KINGDOM HEARTS.**

**~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~**

Beautiful Souls.

Namine and Ayame **(My OC, Read 'The Birthday Song'.) **were at Aya's Studio, writing songs for Aya's album.

"I wonder how it feels Nami." Aya says, not looking away from the lyrics in her hands.

"Wonder how what feels?" Namine says, looking at her. Aya looks up at her with a smile.

"You know, how a guy writes you a song and sings it to you." Aya says blushing, turning away again. Namine smiles at her and giggles.

"It feels nice, perfect. But hey, maybe Riku might write you a song." Namine nudged her arm and continued writing.

"Yeah, that could happen. Riku says he's not the one who writes songs." Aya says reluctantly as the two best friends continue with the songs.

_Castle Oblivion: Roxas' Room._

Riku knocked on Roxas door, regretting immediately at whatever he was doing. Roxas opened the door and glared at the silver haired teen in front of him.

"Uh…hi…?"

And with that, Roxas slammed his door in front of him. Followed with the sound of locks.

"C'mon! You don't even know why I'm here!" Riku yelled, eye twitching.

"I don't wanna know! And how'd you get in the Castle anyway?" Roxas asked through the door. Riku slammed his fist on the door.

"I JUST WANT YOU TO HAVE A DOUBLE-DATE WITH ME AND AYAME!" he yelled impatiently. After about 10 seconds of silence. Roxas had unlocked the locks and opened the door slightly, raising his eyebrow.

"A…double-date…?" Roxas asked, confused to why HE asked HIM.

"Yeah…knowing you won't even leave me and Ayame alone, maybe some in-love friends might lead to a perfect date with Ayame." Riku says with serious and pleading (?) face.

Roxas was freaked out with this.

"Uh…sure…I'll tell Namine now…" Roxas says, walking out of his room, staring at Riku weirdly.

"Oh, let me come with you. And here." He brought out two bouquets of roses and handed one to Roxas. Roxas, again, stares at him weirdly.

"Sorry dude, I don't swing that way."

"It's for the girls' moron; we'll give it to them at Ayame's Studio. They said they were writing songs."

"Oh…then let's go to Twilight Town then." The two walked awkwardly together to Twilight Town, with the bundle of Roses in tow.

_Aya's Studio._

"What do you like best about Roro?" Aya asks for fun. Smiling at Namine as she blushed.

"His bright blue eyes and his kindness of course. The two things I like in a guy." Namine says, reddening. Aya squealed happily.

"How 'bout you Aya? What do you like best of Riku?" Aya smiles knowingly.

"He's one of my best friends. A loving brother. And the sweetest boyfriend." Aya says with a brighter smile at Namine.

_In the Corner._

"Dude…she thinks you're _sweet_."

"Shut up."

"Can I have some candy and chocolate sweetest boyfriend ever?"

"Wanna lose that hand, Roxas?"

"Try me, Riku."

"You're lucky we're in the same room as Ayame or I would've killed you with Way to Dawn right now."

"Aaahhh…I'm so scared…" Roxas says sarcastically, Riku glares at him as the two slowly walks up to the girls silently.

"Hi." They said, showing the bouquets to them. The girls' faces lit up as they turned and smiled at them.

"Awww, guys. You're so sweet." Aya says, Roxas snickers at Riku as he slapped the back of Roxas' head.

"Ow!" Roxas yells a bit, as Riku smirks.

"So, why are you guys here?" Namine asks, the three look at Riku for an answer. Riku glares at Roxas.

"Why are YOU looking at me? Don't you know why we're here?" Roxas shrugs.

"I forgot."

"Fine, I'll ask them." Riku says as he looks at Aya.

"I was thinking we deserve a perfect evening together and knowing Roxas won't leave us alone, maybe having him and Namine double-date might not be so bad." Riku explains and looks at Aya and Namine's excited faces.

"Of course it'd be perfect! Knowing my best friend will be with me." Aya smiles and giggles with Namine.

"So it's settled, we'll meet back here tonight at 8 and we'll head to the pier and eat at Azul Restaurant. Sound nice?" Riku asks the girls as he puts his arms around Aya's neck as she was still sitting down.

"Sure, sounds very romantic Riku." Namine says with a smile.

"Hey, I thought part of it." Roxas says, pouting at Namine.

"No you didn't."

"Sshh!" Roxas shushed him and continues to pout at the now giggling Namine. Riku rolls his eyes as Aya also giggles.

"Of course! You are the cutest boyfriend ever." Namine says, staring in his eyes.

"Thanks…" Roxas and Namine's face start to inch closer. Just a little more…

"Ahem." Riku clears his throat as Roxas glares at him again.

"What? We're just two teens minding our own business watching two other teens about to make out. No biggie." Riku says, looking away as Aya chuckles at his statement.

"Oh, so sorry guys. Got caught up with…the moment…" Namine blushes and apologies.

"No prob Nami. Anyways, we should get back to work." Aya says to change the subject.

"Yeah, you're right."

"And we gotta go make reservations at the restaurant. C'mon Roxas." Riku nudged him as Roxas glared again.

"'Kay, bye Namine." He gave her a peck on the cheek as she blushed again and smirked at Riku.

Annoyed by his childish smirk, he also gave Aya a peck, but a short one on the lips.

"Don't…do that again…" Roxas warns as the two walk out the studio.

_Out the Window, about 5 minutes ago._

Xion had stared out the window and grinned playfully with a basket of chocolates in tow. Sora and Axel right at her side.

"SORA AND AXEL! I KNOW WHAT WE'RE GONNA DO TONIGHT!"

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Man is she hyped up in chocolate. Such good times when I was…**


End file.
